


traitors.

by iwriteeverythingever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hot Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Multi, One Shot, Season/Series 04, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, yelena attack on titan, yelena fanfic, yelena one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteeverythingever/pseuds/iwriteeverythingever
Summary: yelena one-shot.she's badass & kills people.setting: before she joined with paradis.
Relationships: Onyankopon/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Kudos: 2





	traitors.

_“I want you to join me.”_

_“Yelena, what you're planning is dangerous. We could both be killed for treason. Even speaking about this together is—”_

_“Do not fear. I won’t let that happen, Onyankopon. You know me.”_

Her tired eyes blinked leisurely, without worry and devoid of hesitation. Yelena’s head lay against the top bar of the fence, both hands stuffed into her uniform pockets with a foot propped up on the metal wiring. The fence rattled as her heel forced itself into a comfortable spot in one of the open holes. Her closest friend, Onyankopon, stood in front of her. A drop of sweat trickled down the side of his forehead.

 _“I can’t do this without you. I don’t want to do it without you,”_ she said under her breath. 

_“Fine— fine. Shit,”_ he cursed as he ran a hand over his temple. He tapped his foot relentlessly. Onyankopon always did this when he was nervous.

_“Don’t tell me the Marleyan lifestyle is growing on you, my friend.”_

_“I said fine!”_ he hissed. Onyankopon leaned closer to Yelena, whispering. _“So what’s your plan?”_

She looked up towards the sky. It was clear and blue, empty. Completely empty. Somewhere out there was an existence where everything was peaceful. Infinite. Yelena quickly snapped back to reality.

 _“I’ll talk to Magath and tell him we’re volunteering for the survey fleet to Paradis. Nobody these days wants to fight anymore, not since the attack operation failed. That’s when we make our move— right when we're about to reach the island. I promise you, once we join forces with the Eldians, we will show Marley_ **_true hell._ ** _We will save the world.”_

A light clink was heard in the distance, faint enough to be dismissed but loud enough to catch Yelena’s attention. Her eyes shot up. She held a flat hand up to Onyankopon, commanding his silence. A small ring glinted in the sun. It sat hardly noticeable right next to the corner of the wall further ahead of them. 

_“There’s no more use eavesdropping now that you've tattled on yourself_. _You either come to me or I come to you,”_ she warned. 

Painfully long were the seconds following Yelena’s words. Soon, a foot appeared from behind the wall, preceded by another. It was a man. A soldier, in fact. Unease was written all over his face. His fingers rubbed over the now bare index of his left hand. Yelena stayed silent as he picked up his ring. 

_“Are you two…planning a rebellion…?”_ he stuttered. His words hitched in his throat. _“I can’t let this slide, you know. I have to tell Magath and the council.”_

 _“No you don’t,”_ Yelena spoke. She lifted a foot slowly, walking towards the soldier. Her eye contact never broke. Not for a second. _“Want to know…why?”_

The soldier backed up, stumbling on his own feet. _“Listen, you have to understand that if I let you two off the hook, the commander woul—ACK!”_ Blood gurgled from his throat as the soldier’s hands wrapped around his own neck. He gasped desperately for air while his face turned blue.

...

The poor man then fell to his knees,

flopping face first onto the ground,

before the choking ceased.

**_“It’s because you can’t speak.”_ **

_..._

She looked back at Onyankopon. He was horrified. Blood dripped off her knife, staining the concrete underneath her. Thankfully, there was a canal nearby. 

_“There’s no way we could have kept him alive.”_

Silence. 

Yelena sighed and dragged the body to the canal, pushing it in. She watched as his face descended into the depths of the liquid. His wide eyes glanced once more up at his betrayer before fading away. Yelena dipped her knife into the water, scrubbing off the blood with her palm before it dried. There could be no evidence.

Onyankopon came and stood by her. _“I know,”_ he mumbled. 

She stood up and laid a hand on his shoulder. _“Let’s get back to the others, shall we?”_

As the pair walked away, a voice spoke uttering one final thought.

_“Too bad he was married.”_

_~~_


End file.
